Harley Quinn (DC Animated Movie Universe)
Harleen Quinzel, '''aka '''Harley Quinn, is an enemy of Batman, and the Joker's lover and sidekick. At some point, she was apprehended and placed in the Suicide Squad. History Hell to Pay In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Amanda Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger. Their mission: to find a man named Steal Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X is interrupted by Reverse Flash Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster, who appear to want the card for themselves. The squad escapes with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal Savage and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. The next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to stay alive by calling on the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills both of them. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the card from Zoom's fingers. Deadshot kills Zoom and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Suicide Squad: Savage TBA Justice League: Revelation TBA Abilities and Gadgets Toxic Immunity Baseball Bat Giant Malet: A painted red and black malet that was giving to Harley by the Joker. The malet and handle are made of real diamonds that can pentrate strong things like cars, trees, brick walls, and other things. The malet is also strong enough to hit enemies like Hawkgirl out cold. Acrobatic Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Villains Category:Supervillains